


Entrelazados

by StillAlive_lb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Some OOC
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: Serie de Drabbles/Viñetas MoReid.Las historias no tienen relación entre sí.





	1. Ilógico

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo MoReid, espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> Esta historia es AU y contiene un poco de OOC, pido disculpas si hay alguna falta de ortografía.
> 
>  
> 
> Los personajes de Mentes Criminales no me pertenecen~

Spencer era alguien difícil de entender, por algo las personas lo trataban de raro y le daban un sinfín de sobrenombres. Pero estaba bien, podía vivir con ello… Pero no, no podía vivir sabiendo que ese chico no lo dejaba en paz.  
Poco más de dos meses un chico de tez morena lo buscaba por todo el campus de la universidad, cada que lo veía le daba un obsequio. Era extraño porque estaba seguro de que no lo conocía, no estaba en su misma carrera, no sabía de donde era que lo había visto.  
Más importante aún ¿Por qué le daba tantos obsequios? ¿Acaso había perdido una apuesta con alguien en la que el castigo era tratar de acosar al raro de la universidad con miles de cosas?  
Los objetos variaban de entre flores, algunos dulces, discos y libros, libros que le avergonzaba admitir había leído en cuanto fueron puestos en sus manos.  
Lo extraño de toda la situación es que cada regalo era de su gusto, era como si ese desconocido le hubiera puesto tanta atención que ya entendía un poco de su personalidad.

Se sentó en una de las mesas vacías afuera de la cafetería, dejó los libros que cargaba sobre la mesa, no dudaba que pronto sería abordado con más presentes.  
–Derek Morgan – habló una voz frente suyo, el menor levanto la vista topándose con una hermosa sonrisa.   
–Spencer Reid – contesto por inercia – ¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – Estoy casi seguro de que no nos conocemos y es algo ilógico darle obsequios a un desconocido – Morgan rió, le parecía lindo el hecho de que Reid intentara encontrarle lógica a ese asunto.  
–No es extraño darle regalos a la persona que te gusta – contestó de manera sincera, lo que hizo sonrojar al menor, Derek sonrió – Niño, llevo observándote desde que inicio el semestre, incluso me deje golpear por ti sólo para ayudarte a recoger tus pesados libros y ni así me notaste, me debería sentir ofendido – Entonces Spencer lo recordó, una de esas tantas mañanas en las que su despertador no había sonado iba tan deprisa que golpeo a alguien el en proceso, ni si quiera pidió perdón cuando ya estaba corriendo hacia el aula de su primera clase.  
–Lo siento – susurró avergonzado.  
–No debería disculparte, me siento dolido – intentó hacer una buena actuación para que el menor se sintiera un poco culpable – Te perdono si aceptas salir conmigo este sábado, hay una exposición que sé te encantaría ver.  
–¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello?   
–Pretty Boy, me encargo de investigar todo lo que pueda de la persona que me gusta. Entonces el sábado paso a tu dormitorio a las 10 – estuvo por irse cuando recordó a lo que realmente venía – Olvidaba tu obsequio del día – se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Spencer, dejando un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios – Hasta el sábado – sonrió una última vez antes de marcharse.  
Spencer estaba seguro que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, todo era tan ilógico, así como esas mariposas en su estómago que no paraban de revolotear.


	2. 2.- Vecino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viñeta, AU. Las historias no tienen relación entre sí.

No podía dormir, la música estaba demasiado fuerte, su vecino era tan molesto. Había hablado con él un par de veces pidiéndole amablemente que dejara de poner música a tan altas horas de la noche pero al parecer ignoro sus peticiones. 

¿Le era tan difícil ser un buen vecino? Tal vez no lograba entender que había personas -como él- que trabajaban desde temprano.

Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo, atravesando el corto pasillo, golpeo fuertemente la puerta esperando ser escuchado, en menos de lo que pensó esta se abrió dejando ver al culpable de todo el escándalo. Derek Morgan, un hombre de piel morena, sumamente atractivo, del que todo mundo hablaba maravillas excepto el mismo Spencer. 

–Buenas noches, ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Spencer se quedó un momento admirando a su vecino hasta que recordó el porque estaba ahí.  
– Podrías bajar un poco el volumen por favor, mañana trabajo temprano.  
–Claro, todo por mi vecino favorito – Le mostró la sonrisa del millón de dólares, la misma que hacia que todo el enojo desapareciera.  
–Gracias – no supo que más decir, dio media vuelta y regreso a su departamento.   
Derek se quedó admirando como el menor se marchaba, ese niño era tan bonito, lo hacía perder la cabeza. 

~

Bajo apresurado las escaleras del edificio hasta el estacionamiento, iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo. La alarma no había sonado, su estúpido y atractivo vecino no lo volvió a dejar dormir, ya era un mes con el mismo problema. 

Subió apresurado a carro, sus alumnos lo matarían por hacerlos madrugar si no llegaba a tiempo. Arranco el automóvil y sin siquiera hacer un gran movimiento, su coche fue golpeado por un idiota que no se fijó que iba a salir.

No, las cosas no podían ir peor. Bajó enojado de su automóvil y vio como había una abolladura en la parte lateral de él, Derek también bajo de su coche pero él se veía más calmado y eso fue lo que saco a Reid de sus casillas.

–¿También tienes que dañar mi automóvil? –respiro hondo antes de continuar – En serio, no sé que hacer para que dejes de ser tan mal vecino, todas las noches pones tú música a la misma maldita hora y no me dejas dormir, tengo que ir hasta tu tonta puerta para que dejes de molestar y por fin pueda descansar. Te veo a todas horas y me irrita que siempre estes sonriendo como si no hicieras nada malo. Y ahora que acabas de dañar mi auto sigues como si nada estuviera mal ¿En serio? – ni siquiera respiro cuando estaba diciendo aquellas palabras.

–Vaya, en serio que te sigues viendo lindo aún después de explotar – Spencer, no supo como paso pero el moreno ya lo tenía entre sus brazos devorando sus labios, él no dudo en seguirlo.  
Aunque lo negara, le encantaba ese hombre. Amaba esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre tenía para él, le encantaba verlo cada vez que abría esa puerta bañado en sudor sin nada más que un short, su vecino lo irritaba tanto como le gustaba.

–Debo chocar tu auto más seguido para poder besarte – dijo apenas alejándose de él.  
–No lo hagas – Spencer intento no reírse, todo el enojo había desaparecido.  
–Pagare la reparación, sólo si me das una cita – el menor negó, escondiendo una sonrisa.  
–Podría demandarte si no la pagas – Derek lo atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo.  
–Podría seguir poniendo música en la madrugada – sonrió, molestando al chico entre sus brazos.  
–Me gusta la comida tailandesa – concluyo, alejándose del moreno. Poniendo su carro en marcha, quizá llegar tarde no era tan malo después de todo.  
–Hasta en la noche, niño bonito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer~


End file.
